


Saturdays in Ottery St Catchpole

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 694: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ottery St Catchpole.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Saturdays in Ottery St Catchpole

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 694: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Ottery St Catchpole. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Saturdays in Ottery St Catchpole

~

“Another Saturday in Ottery St Catchpole,” Severus murmured. “At this rate we’ll need to build a house here.” 

Harry, beside him, smiled. “Sorry. It’s wedding season, and there are a lot of Weasleys.” 

“Quite.” Severus hummed as Percy and Audrey twirled around the floor. “How long are we staying?”

“We should at least stay for the cutting of the cake.” 

Severus inclined his head. “At least Arthur makes a decent punch. And if nothing else, Draco can be relied upon to have a flask.” 

Harry laughed. “No getting drunk! One of us has to be sober enough to Apparate.” 

“Indeed.” 

~

Draco did have a flask, and even agreed to share. And, when Ginevra appeared to drag him off to dance, he left it with Severus. 

Harry found him by the punch, alternating sips from Draco’s flask with cups of punch. “How many have you had?” he asked. 

“Not nearly enough,” Severus sighed. 

Harry took the flask. “Feels full.” 

“It automatically refills.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re the designated Apparator!”

Severus shrugged. “There’s always the Ottery St Catchpole Inn. As I recall, you like their suite.” 

Harry paused. “Is it still available, you think?” 

Severus hummed. “I’ve already booked it.” 

“Brilliant.”

~

Ottery St Catchpole Inn’s suite had been updated. The bathroom was even more opulent. “Wow,” Harry said upon entering.

Severus hummed. “Probably funded the renovations from extra money coming into the town from daily Weasley weddings.” 

Laughing, Harry steered Severus towards the bed. “You’re drunk. Sit,” he said. “I’ll have a shower, and then we can… _you know_.” 

Severus hiccuped. “I’ve no idea what you mean,” he slurred. 

Harry kissed him. “Then we can fuck until morning,” he whispered.

Severus moaned. “That shounds…sounds…promising.” 

“Be right back,” Harry said. 

Collapsing onto the bed, Severus closed his eyes to wait.

~

When Severus woke, sunlight was streaming through the window into his face. He groaned. 

“Here.” Harry pressed a phial into Severus hand. 

Downing it, Severus waited several seconds until it took effect. “Salazar,” he breathed. 

“Better?” Harry asked, leaning up on his elbow. 

Severus looked up at him. “Much.” Glancing out the window, he sighed. “Still in Ottery St Catchpole, I see.” 

“Yep.” Harry shifted, straddling him. “We didn’t put the bed to much use, alas.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow, his hands settling on Harry’s hips. “We’ve hours before we have to check out, no?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then there’s still time.” 

~

Not only did they put the bed to good use, but the opulent new shower as well, and Severus even had time to admire the fine marble as he sat on the floor in the shower, slumped next to Harry as they caught their breath. 

“I’m getting too old to fuck you up against shower walls,” he groaned. 

“Nonsense,” said Harry, his head on Severus’ shoulder. “You did fine.” 

“I may never walk again, however.” Severus huffed. “Does Ottery St Catchpole have a magical hospital?” 

Harry snorted. “You just need food. We do get a complimentary breakfast, you know.” 

“Quite.” 

~

After breakfast Severus did feel better. Sopping up the last of his egg with toast, he popped it into his mouth. “This is almost like a holiday.” 

“Exactly!” Harry grinned. “And now seems the best time to tell you Luna and Rolf have decided to get married in two weeks.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re not about to tell me we have to travel to Nepal for their wedding, are you?” 

“No. Arthur and Molly insisted they do it here in good old Ottery St Catchpole.” 

“Naturally,” Severus muttered. 

“I’ve already booked this room.” 

Severus hummed. “I suppose that’s acceptable.” 

~


End file.
